


Believe

by mrbarbacarisi



Series: Clara Is Pregnant, Moffat [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Episode: Last Christmas, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Clara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Last Christmas where the Doctor discovers that Clara is actually pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

The Doctor rushes into her bedroom just as Clara manages to break free of the dream crab. It disintegrates on the bed beside her. She sits up, gasping.

“Clara! You’re alright. Good,” the Doctor says.

“Course I am,” she replies, waving a hand dismissively.

“Good. Okay,” he pauses. "The TARDIS is outside."

"So?"

"All of time and space is sitting on your front lawn. Please don’t even argue."

"I don't know," she smirks. "How safe is it?"

"Safe is a relative term, isn't it?” He shifts his weight between his feet, rubbing his hands together.

She nods. “Right. But I’m on bed rest so I'm not sure I can go traveling just yet."

He frowns. "Bed rest?”

Clara stands slowly and the blankets fall from her body. She winces, rubbing her back. She is pregnant. Very pregnant. The Doctor moves to take her arm. She leans into him, gripping his arm.

"You're huge," he states.

“Thanks, Doctor,” she breathes. "Just what I need right now."

"You shouldn't be standing."

"It's okay. Need to get up anyway. I’m in labor."

The Doctor pales. "Labor?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm overdue. I was just attacked by a psychic, mind-eating alien. What do you think would happen?"

"Stress can cause labor,” he says, watching her warily.

“Yes,” she growls, gripping the Doctor’s wrist tightly as she breathes through a contraction. "God. That hurts."

"I'm losing circulation.” His fingers are turning purplish.

“Shut up. Get the bag by the closet."

He gently pries his hand from her fingers. She adjusts her stance and reaches for her phone. He grabs the bag in the corner of the room.

"How long have I been away?” The Doctor asks.

“About six months.” She says, dialing a number on her phone.

"The baby is Danny's?"

“Yes.” Clara hisses through another contraction, glaring at him. She grips her phone tightly, knuckles turning white.

“Okay. Stop calling whoever you’re calling and stay right there."

“I have to get to the hospital somehow.” She watches him head toward the doorway. "Where are you going?” The phone sits in her hand, ready to connect the call.

“Just sit down and don't move. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay…” She sits down slowly on the bed, setting her phone aside.

He runs into the hallway. A moment later, a familiar wheezing sound fills the room. The TARDIS materializes in front of her. The door opens. The Doctor steps out.

"How long was that?” he asks, smiling.

“About thirty seconds."

“Good. Now come on."

“...In the TARDIS?"

“You have to get to the hospital somehow, right?”

She huffs and rolls her eyes. “Right. Yeah."

“Okay then.” The Doctor helps her through the door, leading her toward a chair. “Just relax."

He steps back outside to grab Clara’s bag, which he sets beside her. Then, he closes the door behind him.

"I missed this.” She says, looking around the TARDIS.

"Did you?” He replies, moving toward the console.

"Well, only a little." Clara smiles, rubbing her swollen belly.

The Doctor smiles in return and starts the engine.


End file.
